Historias De Fantasmas
by Marueth Montesco-Matsumoto
Summary: Naruto detesta las historias de fantasmas y estar en casa de Sasuke  durante una tormenta no ayuda a su salud mental.Sasuke ama las historias de  fantasmas y tener a Naruto en casa temblando...Bueno, él cree que podrá  hacerlo temblar por otra razón.AU, Y
1. Chapter 1

**HISTORIAS DE FANTASMAS**

Por: Marueth Montesco

Declaración: Naruto pertenece por completo a Masaki Kishimoto. El presente trabajo solo es producto de la imaginación de una Fujoshi que no busca remuneración económica. La temática y demás son enteramente de Marueth Montesco, bajo la producción de Owata Pro®

Beta Reader: Manaho Matsumoto

Bibliografia: El Doujin "Fantasma" traducido por Dulce Yaoi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>Si, detestaba las historias de fantasmas, ningún otro tipo de historia tenía tanto poder sobre sus reacciones como este. Era, sin duda alguna, el peor invento literario que se le hubiera ocurrido a cualquiera. Y sí, era consciente que era un género tan viejo como la humanidad misma, pero nada podía ser peor que esas historias plagadas de fantasmas y mostros descabellados que podían hacer que los objetos volaran o que se crearan ruidos tan extraños como ese rechinar que desde hacía un rato lo tenía confinado a las profundidades bajo sus cobijas en esa cama destartalada justo en el centro del cuarto más oscuro que el bastardo pudo haberle brindado en su asquerosamente grande y lujosa mansión. Maldito Sasuke, responsable de los interminables sobresaltos de la noche y el dolor infernal en los músculos de los hombros y brazos que le causaba la tensión en ellos, el terror que le producía cada sonido desconocido, así su mente gritará origines racionales para cada uno de ellos; como el silbido que parecía el lamento de una mujer creado por la furia del viento contra algún agujero en el viejo tejado.<p>

Definitivamente ésta ridícula situación exigía venganza contra el embustero que le había obligado a quedarse en esa monstruosa mansión vieja de apariencia palaciega de los siglos pasados, justo como las mansiones de las historias de terror, alegando mal tiempo y por ende mal estado de los caminos, que por cierto en pleno siglo veintiuno no estaban pavimentados y mantenían el mismo sistema empedrado rodeado de grandes árboles de ramas retorcidas que en la noche parecían manos de algún ser que salían de la tierra y pretendían alcanzar el cielo, que hacían peligroso el avance de los autos a esas horas tan altas de la noche. Mil veces maldito Sasuke con sus aristocráticas maneras, su inacabable dinero y su insana sobreprotección sobre cada uno de sus amigos, aunque no era así con Sakura… o Sai, de hecho, a este último, parecía apenas soportarlo. Pero eso no importaba mucho, no ahora.

Ya vería el bastardo cuando él estuviera en su mejor estado solo para poder joderlo con alguno de sus defectos… pero… ¡el muy bastardo NO tenia! o al menos eso parecía. Maldito bastardo soy-todo-perfección. Algún día se la cobraría. Un día, o noche, cuando el viento dejara de soplar de esa manera (porque si era el viento ¿verdad?) y el terror que eso, sumado a la absoluta oscuridad solo disipada parcialmente por la tenue luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana de cortinas descorridas, le producía dejara de tenerlo confinado al fondo, bajo todo el peso de las cobijas que producían tanto calor que parecía asfixiarlo dificultando de sobremanera el mero hecho de respirar.

Mejor sería intentar dormir. Sí eso sería una buena idea. No necesitaba nada más que cerrar los ojos y permitir que el cansancio le arrastrara a esos extraños sueños que tenía desde siempre. Sueños plagados de personas con habilidades mas allá de la mera lógica, habilidades como caminar sobre el agua, invocar animales con apenas unas gotas de sangre y extrañas posiciones de manos. Sí, solo soñar, quería volver a soñar que era ese intrépido ninja capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa y no el miedoso joven al que el mero ruido del viento le ponía los pelos de punta. Decidido. Se entregaría a Morfeo, solo debía relajar su cuerpo, cerrar los ojos suavemente… tranquilizar su desbocado corazón, adoptar una mejor posición que no le agarrotara los músculos de las piernas y no le hiciera parecer una tortuga, ignorar el viento, ignorar su propio temor. Sólo relajar su cuerpo… Se estiró lentamente en la cama permitiendo que su cabeza alcanzara la suave almohada de pluma y sus agarrotados miembros adoptaran una posición más natural, relajada. Sus manos se apoyaban en su abdomen y sus piernas rozaban constantemente con la fina seda de las sábanas. Tan finas, tan suaves… permitió que la suave bruma que llena los pensamientos antes de caer rendido al sueño empañara su mente, lentamente se olvidó de lo tenebroso que sonaba el silbido del viento en su ventana y lo espeluznantes que parecían las sombras que se estiraban por la luz de Luna, de lo misteriosa que se veía esa silueta de apariencia humana junto a la ventana... Una silueta junto a la ventana que se acercaba a su lecho… una sombra… que se acercaba… que no hacia ruido al caminar… que parecía más bien flotar… que estaba cada vez más cerca… que pronto podría tocarlo… que se robaba el calor… que… que…

Su cuerpo se tenso mas allá de cualquier posibilidad humana, la adrenalina inundó su sistema a raudales, los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron a más no poder, tanto que le dolió, y su cerebro se deshizo de todo rastro de adormecimiento que entorpeciera su huida, rápidamente calculó la distancia hasta la puerta y se preparó para la huida, nada lo haría quedarse a enfrentarse a lo que fuera esa sombra con forma humana. Huyó arrastrándose hasta el otro extremo de la cama, dejando su pie derecho rozar apenas la afelpada alfombra, aún sin despegar su torso de la cama. El sudor empezaba a correr por su cuerpo, podía sentir las pequeñas gotas correr por su cara y a travesar la nariz para caer a la almohada, haciendo oscurecer ligeramente la blanca tela. La sombra casi alcanzo el borde opuesto de la cama. Reprimió un grito de puro terror cuando la sombra alargó una mano (o eso parecía) en extremo huesuda hacia él como si intentara atraparlo. Sus músculos activaron su respuesta refleja y no fue consciente de cómo ni cuándo había llegado hasta el corredor. Chocó fuertemente con la pared en frente de la puerta de su cuarto, el agudo dolor en su hombro no presagiaba nada menos que un hematoma de considerable tamaño. Poco importaba. El terror lo impulsaba y no dejaba en su mente más espacio que para una acelerada y efectiva huida, sin embargo algún extraño tipo de curiosidad retorcida lo mantenía pegado a la pared agarrado a ella como si sus uñas pretendieran incrustarse en ella buscando el apoyo que sus gelatinosas piernas le negaban a su cuerpo, una curiosidad imperiosa por saber cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de la sombra o si, tal vez, simplemente se limitaría a desaparecer como los espantos normales harían , porque los espantos normales simplemente desaparecían luego de haber dado un buen susto ¿no?.

Giró sobre su eje y emprendió una alocada carrera hacia donde sabia estaba la habitación del otro. El pasillo era oscuro y según recordaba estaba lleno de muebles, pero al final del pasillo, si seguía en esa dirección, encontraría unas escaleras que le llevarían hacia la tercera planta. Una vez allí debería seguir el pasillo y en la tercera puerta a la derecha, en la habitación principal, estaría el Uchiha. Solo tenía que correr, tan rápido como sus entumecidos miembros se lo permitiesen tan lejos de esa cosa como pudiera. Tenía que llegar cerca de Sasuke.

Curioso que en momentos como estos su mente lo creyera su salvación, su protección total frente a algo que amenazaba su ser, su estabilidad. Justo como antes… aunque no estaba dispuesto a ahondar en el asunto pero en su mente la imagen fija de Sasuke le generaba una gran inquietud que por ahora era mejor no resolver hasta que estuviera sano y salvo junto al peli negro.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se hallaba frente a la puerta, que se encontraba abierta. Entró pensando que se encontraría con el azabache en un ridículo pijama con gorrito, como los de las películas a blanco y negro que tanto le gustaban a Iruka, pero no había nadie, sobre la cama deshecha no había nadie. La luz de la mesita alumbraba tenuemente toda la habitación, pasando lentamente la mirada por toda la habitación descubrió lo que ya sabía: allí había nadie más que el mismo. Maldito Sasuke.

Cuando quiso regresar sobre sus pasos, sin embargo, para volver al piso de abajo y buscar la salida más cercana de esa casa, choco contra algo en extremo duro que lo aprisionó contra su superficie fría. Un grito desgarró su garganta y el mundo se hizo negro a su alrededor.

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose desubicado y completamente ansioso. El conocimiento de lo que lo había hecho desmayarse llego como una revelación del infierno que lo hizo saltar de la cama como un resorte solo para volver a caer en ella dando un grito de nueva cuenta luego de haber chocado contra algo que lo hiciera volver al lecho.

-¡auch! !¿Dobe, qué carajo te pasa ahora?- La voz del Uchiha fue como un bálsamo tranquilizador que refresco su ansioso ser.

- ¡Teme! ¡No sabes lo mucho que me alegra escucharte, maldito bastardo!- Al tiempo que decía esto de un solo jalón, se giraba para lanzarse a los brazos del pelinegro sin importarle lo poco masculino o lo muy desesperado y ridículamente feliz que habían sonado esas palabras.

Sasuke apenas fue capaz de mantener el equilibrio tras el impacto que ocasiono el ímpetu del rubio. Le hacía en extremo feliz que el Uzumaki sintiera emoción de verle claro que en el frio e inexpresivo rostro del azabache no se pudo más que dibujar una mueca a medio camino del asco y la impresión. Tal vez Naruto lo notó, porque se alejó un poco solo para volver a lanzarse con fuerza contra su cuerpo gritando junto a su oído, en un tono poco sano para su pobre tímpano, una cantidad de inconexas de frases que no parecían tener más sentido que la incansable repetición de fantasma, lamentos y algo muy duro que le había golpeado.

-Usu...Naruto, cállate, tranquilízate, pero sobre todo… ¡Cállate!- Sasuke estaba desesperado, puede que Naruto en su incansable repetición de frases sin sentido no lo notara, pero su cuerpo sentía la cercanía del otro y reaccionaba a esta de una forma poco… común.

-Pero sobretodo, Sasuke, nunca me alejes de tu lado, - Naruto parecía simplemente decidido a ignorar las peticiones del otro y dedicarse a murmurar declaraciones y restregarse en su cuerpo apretándolo con necesidad, tal vez no la misma que el Uchiha pero necesidad al fin y al cabo.

-Naruto, déjate de idioteces, suéltame, regresa a la cama y por el amor de Buda, Kami, Dios, Ala, Yaveh o quien sea, déjame dormir- La desesperación de Sasuke era palpable en cada palabra y también en cierta parte de su anatomía que se empeñaba en negar eso de querer dormir.

-¡NOOO! Todo menos ir SOLO a la cama, Sasuke por lo que más quieras, ven a dormir conmigo- El frío del miedo aún recorría la espalda del otro y el recuerdo de los lamentos, las huesudas manos y otras monstruosidades plagaban con insistencia la mente sobreexcitada del rubio. Sasuke realmente no sabía si agradecer por la situación en la que se presentaba el Uzumaki o simplemente evadirla y dejar todo de lado, como muchas otras veces.

-Está bien… pero despégate que pareces una lapa, me recuerdas a Sakura…- Sasuke sintió los brazos del Uzumaki aflojar el agarre pero resistirse a soltarlo por completo, optó por tratarlo como el niño que pretendía ser. Tomo la mano izquierda del rubio en su mano derecha y lo guió al que sí era su cuarto, dos puertas más al fondo. Sin embargo el camino al dicho cuarto no fue menos tortuoso para el Uchiha de lo que fue para Naruto; cada paso que hacia rechinar alguna puntilla contra el antiguo tablado mal cuidado hacia que el rubio enterrara sus dedos, con más fuerza de la necesaria, en el dorso de la mano del otro, cada sombra proyectada en el largo pasillo desde el inmenso ventanal del frente de la casa hacía que el otro gritara y se negara a seguir el camino obligándolo a tranquilizarlo con palabras y tenues palmaditas en la espalda para que se dignada a seguir. Esos serian por siempre los tres metros, al lado del rubio, más tortuosos; no ayudaba que la luz se hubiera ido.

Sasuke no podía creer lo ridículamente infantil y miedoso que podía llegar a ser su antiguo amigo, ni mucho menos lo absurdamente tierno y hermoso que parecía a sus ojos, le recordaba al antiguo Naruto. Ese que desapareció con la llegada de Orochimaru a sus vidas… tal vez había empezado a desaparecer antes y el Uchiha no lo notara.

El cuarto del azabache era amplio, un salón con una puerta en la pared de la derecha que llevaba a un gran baño que incluía, aparte de lo más común, una cómoda bañera en la que fácilmente podrían caber tres personas sin apenas rozarse. En la mitad de la habitación había una gran cama de cuatro postes con un delicado toldo blanco que hacia las funciones de velo separador recogido a los postes por unas cintas negras y bordados con diminutas florecillas silvestres del mismo color que las cintas, parecía suave y cómoda. A la derecha, junto a la enorme cama, monstruosa en términos del Uzumaki, había una mesita de noche sobre la cual descansaba una lámpara de luz blanca y una fotografía. Naruto la recordaba, sabía cuál era, en ella salían Sakura agarrada del brazo de Sasuke que tenía un claro gesto de fastidio rozando en el asco y al otro lado Naruto junto a un sonriente Kakashi. No había desorden en ningún lugar, todo estaba increíblemente limpio, algo, en definitiva, muy propio del Uchiha.

Cuando entraron en la habitación el Uzumaki apenas se soltó del otro aún manteniéndose agarrado a la mano blanca, fría y de piel suave.

-Naruto, ya puedes soltarme- Sasuke parecía desesperado por soltarse del agarre del otro y Naruto lo notó, dejando de lado el miedo visceral que se agazapaba en su estómago.

-Teme, no me digas que te da asco que te toque- Una sonrisa zorruna se extendió por el rostro bronceado del Uzumaki, parecía haber olvidado el miedo y la penosa actuación que había mantenido hacía apenas unos minutos. Al Uchiha le sorprendía lo rápido que su rubio compañero parecía cambiar de ánimo.

-No seas idiota, dobe, no es eso, solo resulta particularmente desagradable tener que guiar un chico a mi cuarto mientras este tiene un ataque de pánico, preferiría guiarlo en otras condiciones- Dijo el azabache mirando al otro con una de sus típicas miradas de superioridad y agregando un tono insinuador a la última parte de su corto discurso. Vio satisfecho como el Uzumaki se ruborizó con fuerza y podía adivinar con facilidad la batalla interna que mantenía para decidirse a como contestar. Naruto boqueó un par de veces cuando el cuarto se inundó de una intensa luz blanca y un fuerte estruendo retumbo con fuerza ensordecedora en todo el lugar.

Había caído un rayo bastante cerca a la casa y el Uzumaki estaba agarrado del cuello del Uchiha volviendo a repetir incesantemente la letanía que rogaba que no lo abandonara. Vaya sí que podía ser cobarde el rubio.

-Awww pequeño gatito asustadizo, no niegues que te fascina estar pegado a mi cuerpo- Sasuke buscaba reírse un rato del rubio, pero había olvidado que la cercanía anterior de Naruto le había dejado un incómodo problema entre piernas y ahora que sentía la corta y cantarina risita del otro contra su cuello sabía que en definitiva lo había notado.

-Jeje, Sasuke-kun…- Naruto pronuncio su nombre con una innecesaria entonación sensual, rozando con su aliento la nuca del otro, haciéndole estremecerse, que no hizo más que lograr que el Uchiha resolviera el conflicto sobre cómo reaccionar ante esta provocación de parte del Uzumaki. Rápidamente paso su brazo derecho por la estrecha cintura del otro apretando con fuerza y chocó su cuerpo contra la pared más cercana sacando un jadeo con el poco aire que retenía Naruto en sus pulmones, sin esperar a que se recuperara, aprisionó las morenas y fuertes manos del otro sobre la cabeza al tiempo que colaba una de sus piernas en medio de las del rubio apenas rozando su entrepierna. Apretando las manos del otro con un poco más de fuerza de la realmente necesaria acercó sus labios al cuello del otro para dedicarse a lamer de arriba abajo para después soplar suavemente. Sintió el cuerpo ajeno estremecerse e intentar soltarse.

Naruto apenas pudo reponerse de la sorpresa de verse aventado contra una pared cuando sintió la sedosa lengua del otro pasearse a gusto sobre su cuello para después ser repasado por una corriente de aire que a pesar de salir de la boca del otro era fría y envió miles de corrientes eléctricas a través de su columna haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara y su mente empezara a recriminarle por ser tan malditamente impulsivo. Y es que en cuanto notó el pronunciado abultamiento del otro en la entrepierna del pantalón de lana que usaba como pijama no pudo evitar hacer mofa de él, a pesar de la oleada de terror que acababa de recorrer todo su cuerpo, pensaba que reaccionaría violentamente como muchas otras veces que le había molestado con lo mismo y el otro le había respondido con un par de improperios y unos cuantos golpes que no dolían más allá de unos breves momentos. Jamás, ni en sus más locos sueños, habría previsto que le lanzara contra la pared para hacer lo que el malnacido acababa de hacer. Y sin embargo su cuerpo reaccionaba en anticipación. No que su experiencia fuera mucha (más bien resultaba nula) sólo que en el tiempo que tuvo que alejarse de su azabache amigo había tenido un par de sueños bastante reveladores en su mayoría protagonizados por el mismo y un acompañante de pozos negros por ojos, tal vez por ello sus impulsivos actos lo habían llevado a aprovechar la cercanía para pronunciar esas palabras en ése tono. Oh Dios, cómo se odiaba, cómo odiaba, en ese preciso instante, su impulsiva personalidad. O tal vez no de un todo.

-Naruto- La voz ronca que pronunció su nombre tan cerca de su oído lo hizo estremecerse involuntariamente- si juegas con fuego… ¿sabes lo que pasa?- Los ojos de Sasuke enfocaron los azules del otro y parecían querer una respuesta inmediata. Naruto solo fue capaz de pasar saliva con fuerza.

Como si de una demostración se tratase Sasuke pasó su mano derecha por todo su pecho, haciendo un camino desde el lado izquierdo de su cuello hasta el centro de su pecho para bajar hasta su ombligo y reseguir hacia arriba el costado derecho de todo su torso. Inconscientemente Naruto cerró con fuerza los ojos disfrutando de aquella caricia, como si la necesitara, como si realmente la quisiera. Y no que la quisiera, de hecho le aterrorizaba de sobremanera, pero no tanto como las historias de terror (nunca como ellas), el hecho de imaginarse cerca de su bastardo amigo de esa forma. Sí, porque era un maldito bastardo, por contarle esas terribles historias (verídicas, según él), por hacer que su cuerpo se estremeciera de ese modo bajo sus caricias y reusara a obedecer a su confundida mente que gritaba desesperada la huida, pero sobre todo era un bastardo por ser él y exigir respuestas que era incapaz de proveer en momentos como esos. No porque no supiera que decir, nunca eso, sino porque fuera el viento aullaba como miles de lamentos de esos que tanto odiaba y una suave lluvia empezaba a caer del cielo acompañada de terribles truenos y relámpagos que dejaban toda la estancia en blanco para después hacerla oscurecer y finalmente hacer el cielo rugir implacablemente. Maldito Sasuke por elegir momentos como este para jugar al casa nova y exigir respuestas que le hacían dividirse entre la racionalidad y la completa emoción.

Justo cuando el azabache terminaba la caricia en la clavícula y se dedicaba a seguirla por encima de la delgada camisa que Naruto usaba para dormir un rayo cayó más cerca de la antigua mansión inundando primero todo de una intensa luz blanca que borro por completo a Sasuke y cualquier otra cosa y luego de un rugido tan intenso que incluso las viejas tablas y columnas más resistentes se quejaron ante la fuerza del rayo. Naruto apretó los ojos con fuerza, soltó un gemido y tensó todo su cuerpo cosa que el otro tomo como señal inequívoca de la respuesta satisfactoria y de aceptación a sus propias intenciones. Sasuke lamió el labio inferior de Naruto apenas con la punta de la lengua, se alejó para observar la expresión perpleja en el rostro del rubio y arremetió con ímpetu contra los labios cerrados de este, colando la lengua a la fuerza encontrando una barrera de dientes que no le dejaron seguir. Naruto se removía bajo su peso.

La lengua de Sasuke sobre sus labios se sentía rara, no era como todos los besos anteriores que había dado o mejor que Sai y Gaara le habían robado alguna vez cuando estaban en ese viaje "sólo hombres" que había planeado el pervertido de Kakashi justo antes de la graduación. No, este no tenía el tinte de broma que los otros tenían, ni el de inocencia que el que habían compartido por accidente hacia años; este tenía un tinte de prohibición y amoralidad que en definitiva no hacía más que sumarle esa delicia que no tenían otros. Este estaba simplemente mal para Naruto y por eso mismo era tan atrayente y malditamente satisfactorio; y sin embargo se negaba a dejarlo seguir porque sabía que una vez pasaran la línea (lo que fuera que esta delimitara) no habría vuelta atrás y ya ninguno de los dos querría regresar, ni siquiera lo intentarían. Naruto sabía que Sasuke no lo dejaría y muy probablemente el tampoco querría regresar. La pasión y la lujuria eran así.

Naruto abrió la boca, rindiéndose por completo a la insistencia del otro, perdiéndose en las sensaciones, olvidando el miedo, la lluvia, los truenos y todo a su alrededor. Rindiéndose ante Sasuke.

La mano que sostenía las de Naruto aflojo el agarre y lentamente les permitió escurrirse hacia abajo para terminar colgando a ambos lados del cuerpo que se estremecía bajo el beso demandante del otro. Sasuke había ganado. Y a pesar de todas las preguntas que se arremolinaban en su cabeza se permitía saborear a profundidad la boca del otro sin dar demasiada importancia a lo que pasaba en su mente (algo sobre las consecuencias que sus actuales actos podrían tener en un futuro, por ejemplo en cuanto la tormenta terminara o cuando despertaran con menos ropa de la que tenían ahora). Y sólo el contacto labial con el rubio no fue suficiente.

Sasuke deslizó su mano izquierda hasta el cuello del rubio para pasarla por detrás y tomar con fuerza la nuca, empujándolo hacia sí mismo, para después romper el beso y juntar su frente con la de Naruto que parecía tan abrumado que simplemente entreabrió sus azules ojos para ver los negros de su compañero. Su mano derecha se enredó en su cintura empujando para guiarle hacia su cuerpo, más y más cerca, tanto que sus caderas se juntaron y la potente erección del azabache choco con la insipiente del rubio. Si quería una reacción del otro tendría que esforzarse.

Llevaban apenas unos minutos en silencio observándose fijamente, aunque el Uzumaki no hacía nada para acercarse al Uchiha o alejarse de él su mirada parecía no decidirse, después del primer minuto de observación fija, si clavarse en los ojos del otro o en los finos labios que poseía. Un nuevo rayo cruzo el cielo y las manos inertes, hasta ese momento, del rubio terminaron por apretarse alrededor del cuello de Sasuke apretando con tanta fuerza que el Uchiha parecía tener problemas para respirar. Cuando el ruido dejo de retumbar en el espacio abierto de los terrenos de la mansión Naruto relajó su agarre para pasar de un estado de palidez absoluta a uno de sonrojo exagerado. Los rostros tan cerca, las caderas pegadas y el sabor a crema dental y enjuague de menta que aun permanecía en las dos bocas solo hicieron que Sasuke decidiera llevar eso, en lo que fuera que se convirtiera, hasta el final.

Ágilmente se soltó del agarre del rubio y lo halo de la mano derecha hasta la cama, lo lanzo con fuerza, azotándolo bruscamente contra el cómodo lecho y soltó el cordón que mantenía el velo atado a uno de los postes inferiores de la cama, el velo cayó y cubrió de una exquisita brumosidad la silueta de Sasuke, lentamente, sin quitar los ojos del rubio soltó el otro cordón y subió hacia la cabecera para soltar el cordón de la derecha de Naruto, quien seguía al otro sin perder ninguno de sus movimientos casi felinos al moverse por la habitación provocándolo (vamos, que moverse de esa forma, demorarse en soltar los cordones y no quitar ni un segundo la penetrante mirada de él perseguía ese objetivo ¿no?), lentamente subió a la cama primero apoyando una rodilla sobre la colcha y luego la otra, abordó a Naruto desde la derecha solo para estirar su fibroso y musculoso cuerpo sobre el otro y atrapar el cordón de la izquierda, lo tiró con extremada lentitud ignorando por completo las deliciosas reacciones que tenía el rubio con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre él. Para cuando el último velo cayó y el regreso a su posición junto al rubio pudo adivinar sin esfuerzo la erección del otro bajo los ridículos pantalones de lana naranja que usaba para dormir.

Naruto se sonrojó, más si cabía, en cuanto pudo notar la mirada divertida de Sasuke sobre su entrepierna e instintivamente se sentó sobre sus pantorrillas para ocultarla con sus manos. El azabache dejó escapar una risita divertida al tiempo que se apoyaba en su mano izquierda para sentarse junto a Naruto y cuando estuvo a su lado poso su mano derecha sobre las del otro, frotó el dorso suavemente.

-Naruto, no es como si fueras una chica, he visto lo que tienes entre las piernas desde que tengo memoria…- La voz de Sasuke sonaba profunda y suave e, indiscutiblemente, inundada de placer; uno que no tardo en impregnarse en él mismo.

-No… no es eso… resulta… ammm extraño, Sasuke…- Naruto se odiaba por sonar tan torpe, tan cohibido, pero no tenía otra forma de actuar simplemente entre el miedo latente aun en su cuerpo y la lasciva que el Uchiha intentaba despertar le hacían simplemente difícil saber cómo actuar.

Sasuke se acercó aún más a Naruto y poso su mentón sobre el hombro derecho del otro solo para soplar sobre su cuello y lograr que en el sobresalto el Uzumaki alejara sus manos de la entrepierna.

Cuando el Uchiha sopló sobre su cuello logrando sacarlo de su ensimismamiento su primer impulso fue cubrir la parte expuesta con sus manos sin percatarse de la verdadera intención del Uchiha; solo hasta que sintió el peso de esa mano sobre su miembro y la húmeda lengua del otro recorriendo uno de sus dedos sobre su cuello supo que si alguna vez había tenido una remota intención de detenerlo todo esta se acababa de perder por completo: Uchiha Sasuke no se detendría ahora por nada.

Un pequeño apretón en el miembro del otro y Naruto parecía querer fundirse con el colchón hundiéndose en el como si de algún modo no fuera capaz de contener las corrientes eléctricas que se dispersaban desde su sexo hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Sasuke no podía dejar de ver las deliciosas reacciones de ese cuerpo bajo el suyo, le producía un satisfacción indescriptible ser el directo responsable de esos pequeños gemidos que el rubio dejaba escapar, las sacudidas que su cuerpo tenía pero sobre todo le fascinaba que no se opusiera, que se entregara a lo que él mismo quisiera, deliciosa sensación de ser dueño de todo el otro.

Lentamente, sin buscar asustar al otro, paso su mano libre por la espalda del otro para atraparlo en un medio abrazo y guiarlo a acostarse por completo en su cama. Para cuando tuvo al Uzumaki por completo bajo su peso paso una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo del otro y se sentó a hojarasca sobre la pelvis del otro. Dejando de lado las atenciones al miembro que ahora se erguía completamente erecto fuera del ridículo pantaloncillo naranja del pijama, que el rubio resintió dejando escapar un gemino con una nota de desaprobación, llevo sus manos directo a los bordes inferiores de la camisa que lentamente subió hasta el cuello para dejar al descubierto y completo alcance el dorso del otro que se descubrió exquisitamente bronceado con una pequeña pelusa rubia que cubría parte del pecho y marcaba el inicio del triángulo de pelo más grueso pero igualmente rubio en medio de sus piernas. La gloriosa belleza del otro se mostraba por completo y Sasuke no podía estar más satisfecho de lo que veía.

Que Naruto pareciera tan distraído con las sombras que jugueteaban a través del piso debido al viento que hacia mover sus orígenes no le satisfacía en lo más mínimo por lo que sin perder tiempo llevo sus labios a los rosados botones del otro para succionarlos a gusto y hacer que el otro retornara toda su atención a él.

Kami-sama… ¿qué es eso que se mueve al fondo? Una sombra que rapta por el piso y de repente se vuelve una silueta recargada contra la discreta mesita, que Naruto hasta ahora notaba, un poco alejada de la puerta. Y sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello antes de que una lengua se posara sobre sus pezones y succionara con fuerza causándole un pequeño pero placentero dolor que su cerebro no proceso como tal y que en respuesta mando escalofríos por toda su espina haciendo que todo el bello de su cuerpo se erizase y por supuesto que su total atención regresara al Uchiha sobre él. Uno, dos y hasta mil gemidos pretendían escapar sin control y escandalosamente de su boca debido a las lujuriosas acciones del otro sin embargo, Naruto, absolutamente avergonzado (que él no era ningún tipo de actor porno y por ende no debía ser tan malditamente escandaloso) intento sofocarlos apresuradamente tapando con ambas manos sus labios solo logrando que su amante le regalara una fiera mirada de reproche y le obligara a quitar sus manos de su boca.

-No te reprimas… déjame escucharte- Las palabras dichas sobre su humedecido pezón enviaron una nueva corriente eléctrica, más intensa que la anterior, por todo su cuerpo obligándolo a llevar su mano derecha a su boca para acallar un pequeño gritico que quiso salir rebelde. En respuesta Sasuke se estiró un poco hacia arriba y tomo uno de los cordones que antes habían mantenido amarrado el velo a los postes de la cama, lo haló al tiempo que con su otra mano recogía la libre de Naruto y la llevaba a la cabecera de la cama para amarrarla con el cordón –te he dicho que quiero escucharte…- Al tener claras las intenciones del Uchiha, intento resistirse pero el otro de algún modo parecía más fuerte que él y no pudo más que lograr que le atara con más fuerza de la necesaria y la piel de su muñeca escociera un poco.

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO SUELTAME!- Al fin parecía encontrar la voz que había perdido en algún momento de la noche. Una cosa era que le permitiera jugar al otro con su cuerpo y una muy diferente verse sometido ante él de esta forma tan, para Naruto, denigrante; atado a una cama no era precisamente su idea de "dormir" con Sasuke. Que, por cierto, parecía muy tranquilo a pesar del monumental grito de Naruto y su constante movimiento para intentar quitarse al Uchiha de encima.

-¿Y hasta ahora te quejas?- La voz de Sasuke sonaba levemente divertida. –no creo que sea momento, Naruto- La mano derecha que se movía de lado a lado con fuertes manotazos termino atrapada bajo la del azabache que la retenía con fuerza contra el colchón. Se acercó nuevamente a la cara de Naruto para fijar su oscura mirada en los ojos del otro; Naruto, de inmediato, seso todo movimiento para dedicarle una mirada sorprendida y ver como bajaba sugestivamente la mirada hacia sus labios y sentir como la mano que anteriormente se mantenía sobre la suya amarrada a la cama se movía suavemente, apenas rozando, por el costado derecho hasta su cadera. – ya no convencen tus quejas- completo justo antes de atrapar los labios del otro al tiempo que daba un fuerte apretón a la virilidad del rubio que soltó un chillido de sorpresa que terminó en la boca de Sasuke, quien profundizó aún más el beso demandante que compartía con su rubio.

Los labios del azabache bajaron por el cuello deteniéndose levemente en la clavícula, succionando aquí y allá, dejando pequeñas marcas rosadas que lentamente pasaban a un rojo más intenso. Cuando se cansó resiguió caminos invisibles a través del pecho y el torso del otro regando pequeños besos y mordiscos; sus manos seguían estimulando el miembro del otro, que no podía más que regalar sin miramientos una sinfonía exquisita (a los oídos del Uchiha) de gemidos que parecían subir de tono algunas veces y otras bajar. Lamio los alrededores del ombligo, notando como las piernas y el prieto trasero del otro se tensaban, simulo, de forma tentadora, envestidas con su lengua y final mente siguió su camino hacia el triángulo de bello rubio. Sus manos retiraron por completo el pantalón y la ropa bajo el y su lengua juguetona paso cerca del altivo miembro, que desde hacía unos momentos había dejado de ser estimulado, y salto a la parte interna de los muslos, lamio un poco y acaricio las piernas. Naruto parecía desesperado y el leve enrojecimiento de su muñeca derecha estaba más intenso, luchaba con el cordón de satín y su mano libre parecía querer liberarla. Cuando la mano izquierda de Naruto había logrado por fin encontrar el extremo del cual tirar Sasuke engulló por completo su miembro haciéndole olvidar por completo su cometido.

-Sasu…ke, n-noh…- Escuchar su nombre entrecortado valía la pena, tener a Naruto todo sonrojado, incapaz de centrar su mirada en sus ojos, resultaba más que placentero. –Teme…-

Las succiones del Uchiha eran rítmicas y seguidas, ajustadas a los gemidos que emitía el Uzumaki, algunas veces pasaba solo su lengua de la base a la punta, otras apenas rosaba el glande con los dientes arrancando estremecimientos y gemidos más profundos. Sasuke gozaba del momento como nunca jamás pudo siquiera haberlo imaginado. Sus manos subieron por los costados, acariciando lentamente, y se apretaron a la cadera del otro cuando, a pesar de sus negaciones entrecortadas y poco convincentes peticiones de que parara, empezó a buscar más contacto. Ralentizo cualquier acción y suavizo las succiones, no tenía pensado dejar que terminara antes que él.

Tras unas últimas lamidas y unas cuantas haladas de pelo de parte del Uzumaki subió a la altura de los labios enrojecidos para regalarles un beso profundo y ahogar en el proceso unas cuantas quejas y malas palabras dirigidas a su persona. Sonrió divertido cuando Naruto respondió con fervor su beso y se aferró con fuerza a su cuello.

-Te odio maldito Uchiha- La voz ronca resonó contra su cuello y erizó su cuero cabelludo.

-Oh!, no te preocupes estúpido Uzumaki, también te odio- Y no estaba lejos de la verdad. Odiaba al Uzumaki por haberse cruzado en su camino, por haberlo alejado de su principal objetivo, por haberle hecho replantear millones de verdades que el daba por sentadas y sin derecho a discusión, por cada día que le enredó y le llevo a ese ridículo mundo lleno de luz y cariño. Lo odiaba, en definitiva y sin duda lo hacía pero eso no restaba que lo que más odiaba era amarlo como lo hacía. Estúpido Uzumaki. Y él sabía lo que ése "te odio" significaba para ambos. Porque el aun recordaba esa remota noche en el hospital, aun recordaba los labios del otro en los suyos y la extraña calidez a su lado cada noche.

Se estiro sobre el Uzumaki que aún se aferraba a su cuello y alcanzo el primer cajón de la mesita de noche de su derecha. De su interior saco un pequeño frasquito que en cuanto abrió emitió un dulzón aroma a piña. Sintió al rubio moverse bajo su peso en busca del olor. Lo sintió tensarse en cuanto identifico el tarrito amarilloso.

-No te atrevas Sasuke, desátame.- Intento soltarse de nuevo a pesar de saber que cada nuevo tirón lo único que lograba era que la cinta se apretara con más fuerza alrededor se su muñeca que palpitaba dolorosamente. Soltó el agarre de su cuello e intento soltar el nudo pero el azabache tomo con fuerza su mano, la llevó bajo la propia espalda de Naruto y presiono con su propio peso. En el rostro del rubio se dibujó una mueca de dolor que el sin duda se encargaría de borrar.

Naruto no podía hacer más que evitar caer con todo su peso sobre su brazo doblado bajo su espalda, sin embargo en el proceso hacia que sus cuerpos friccionaran. Sintió la presión contra su pierna de la erección de su acompañante y en su mente se dibujó la imagen de algo monstruosamente grande que estaba seguro (y si Sai no había mentido) terminaría entrando en su cuerpo sin importar más. Forcejeo con fuerza y la cinta se ajustó más, ya era dolorosa la presión en su mano, sin mencionar la incómoda posición en la que lo mantenía el Uchiha. Los labios finos y húmedos de su acompañante recorrían su cuello dejando un reguero de besos húmedos que bajaban por su cuello y se perdían en su pecho. Nuevamente una mano dedicaba atenciones a su pecho centrándose en su tetilla mientras la otra era lamida con lujuria por esa lengua sedosa. La mano libre de su amigo acariciaba suavemente la parte interna de sus piernas estimulando deliberadamente su erección. En algún punto había perdido de vista el tarrito, pero no le importaba, ni eso ni las sombrar ni mucho menos la silueta en la puerta.

Sasuke lo sintió. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo bajo el suyo acompañado de un estridente gemido a mitad de camino de ser grito. Había introducido su primer digito en la entrada del Uzumaki y este intento patearlo justo después de ser consciente de lo que realmente había pasado sin embargo fácilmente pudo controlarlo y evitar que la trayectoria de esa patada terminara en su cara. Naruto aprovechó para sacar su brazo e intentar alejarlo cada que intentaba aplastarlo con su peso. El azabache movió su dedo en el interior del rubio y olvidando por completo controlar los bruscos movimientos del otro se dedicó a atender una claramente mermada erección. Lentamente los gemidos del otro inundaron el cuarto nuevamente y olvidó por completo la molestia. Cuando Naruto empujó sus caderas contra su mano y su entrada succionó ansiosamente su dedo introdujo el segundo que apenas y fue notado. Besó profundamente y mordió con saña el cuello sudoroso, dejando marcas aquí y allá, remarcando unas que sin duda serían plenamente visibles al día siguiente. Los gemidos de Naruto subieron en intensidad y se hicieron más rápidos y necesitados al tiempo que sus dedos se movían en su interior ensanchando la entrada, acariciando, buscando un punto en específico. Pronto los acompañó un tercero y Naruto se sacudió con fuerza.

Su cuerpo parecía ya no ser suyo, se moldeaba a lo que el Uchiha le hiciera, respondía a todos sus toques y en algún momento había decidido por si solo aceptar por completo lo que fuera que decidiera… emmm… meterle. No que a él le importara pero… resultaba incomodo tener dedos en su interior y Kakashi alguna vez, justo ahora lo recordaba, durante su secundaria le había dicho que en momentos como este era mejor aceptar cuanta atención pudiera de su pareja, no sabes realmente para lo que te está preparando después de todo. Y ese pensamiento lo asustó, era la tercera vez que sentía algo entrando en su cuerpo y le preocupaba, pero su mente mantenía todo lejos, tras una bruma de placer que le limitaba solo para sentir. Un estremecimiento especialmente fuerte lo recorrió cuando uno de los dedos encontró un punto especialmente sensible en su interior. Dos roces más en el mismo punto y los dedos salieron. Una cremallera sonó a lo lejos y algo húmedo y pegajoso golpeaba insistentemente su entrada. Simplemente reclamo los labios de Sasuke con rudeza, no quería que de ellos saliera cualquier ruido.

Un pinchazo de dolor recorrió su espalda de arriba a abajo y el aire escapo por completo de sus pulmones obligándolo a jadear pesadamente en busca de aire.

-Sa…ke… n-no…du…le…- La voz apenas salía entre jadeos y él estaba seguro que no había logrado articular nada de lo que realmente quería decir, así que simplemente se agarró con su mano libre al brazo del Uchiha y enterró sus uñas con saña, pronto los cuatro surcos que bajaban hasta la mano se tiñeron de rojo intenso y el olor metálico llego a su nariz. Apretó con mucha más fuerza la muñeca del otro cuando sintió la longitud del otro abrirse campo en su interior por completo como resultado un fogonazo de intenso dolor arrasó con todo su cuerpo y sus músculos se tensaron notando claramente en su interior la intromisión de su compañero. Maldito bastardo, esta se la cobraba; oh! vaya si lo haría.

-¡Ugh! – En cuanto logro superar la resistencia que el otro ponía a su entrada sintió como era aprisionado por la carne alrededor de su miembro sin compasión alguna, al punto que dolía más de lo que jamás hubiera creído, y cabe aclarar que él nunca creyó que este acto pudiera dolerle realmente. – Na… ruto, relájate…- La negativa del otro llego cuando enterró por segunda vez las uñas en su carne, esta vez alrededor de su muñeca. - ¡idiota, a mí también me duele!- Y simplemente no pasó, Naruto no se relajó, seguía tan apretado que para el empezaba a ser insoportable la presión en su miembro y la mueca en la cara del otro dejaba fuera de duda que el Uzumaki no lo disfrutaba en absoluto, su erección había disminuido considerablemente. Su mano izquierda tomo la erección del otro en sus manos y lentamente la fue acariciando, de arriba a abajo, presionando pequeños lugares que sabía enloquecían al menor, beso sus apretados labios y le permitió que siguiera clavando sus uñas a pesar del ardor. Tras unos minutos de atenciones a su miembro y pequeños mordiscos en el cuello y los hombros, un gemido quedo y sin fuerza escapo de los labios enrojecidos del rubio; en su mano la erección se hacía más fuerte. Pronto el rubio relajó sus músculos y Sasuke pudo moverse apenas un poco.

-N-no, Sasuke, espera…- Sintió el leve movimiento y una sensación extraña arremetió su cuerpo; sin querer sentir dolor detuvo al Uchiha, su mano, antes en la muñeca del otro, se posó en la nalga empujándolo contra sí mismo en un intento de evitar su movimiento. Pronto fue consiente de la situación y su significado real lo lleno de conocimiento: el Uchiha y él eran uno, en la forma más carnal y humana posible, pero sobre todo de una forma que había dado por imposible hacia mucho; más exactamente cuándo lo había visto salir con la latosa de Karin, allá por el primer año de universidad, de la residencia Ero-Ero, ésa que regentaba su propio abuelo Jiraya, no que se sintiera especialmente orgulloso de ello pero simplemente un pensamiento se seguía de otro y justo ahora no le importaba si tenía o no lógica lo que pensaba, algo más placentero le llamaba constantemente con cada caricia que le dedicaba el Uchiha. Su cuerpo se estremeció una y otra y otra vez con cada caricia del Uchiha en su miembro y su pecho, las brumas del placer nublaron por completo sus sentidos obligándolo a empujarse contra ésa mano (¡oh! Bendita mano que sabía dónde y cuándo tocar.). Simplemente no lo pensó y se empujó contra el Uchiha, dispuesto a buscar y brindar el placer que esa mano prometía y esos ojos negros con un brillo único confirmaban.

Cuando su rubio (si, ahora sí que era SU rubio, enteramente suyo, y pobre de aquel mortal que osase siquiera verlo) movió sus caderas hacia adelante supo que era el momento, al fin podría enterrarse tan profundo en ese tierno y delicioso cuerpo como quisiera, sin miedo, sin limitaciones. La primera estocada provoco un leve sobresalto en el rubio que lo miro a los ojos entre sorprendido y asustado, seguro el dolor mantenía su sombra en la mente del otro, manteniendo sus miradas, en un silencio interrumpido por constantes jadeos y gemidos, Sasuke se retiró casi por completo y se hundió con renovada fuerza en el otro. La mano en su nalga se apretó y los azules ojos se cerraron con fuerza pero no se detuvo, pronto sería incapaz de controlarse y quería hacer que su compañero se sintiera tan bien como el mismo, para ello debía encontrar ese punto en el interior de Naruto que antes había tocado con sus dedos.

Sasuke entraba y salía de su cuerpo tan fácil que parecía casi imposible, sus cuerpos parecían hechos el uno para el otro, tras el susto inicial Naruto pudo fácilmente comprobarlo, encajaban tan bien y él le llenaba de tal forma que todo su cuerpo clamaba su ausencia cuando se retiraba y se estremecía con gozo y placer cuando se clavaba con fuerza en un ángulo diferente. No podía controlar los jadeos y su respiración era cada vez más tortuosa, los labios del otro parecían lejanos y el simplemente los quería ahora. Agarró con fuerza uno de los mechones que enmarcaban el rostro de su amante y tiro de él. Un quejido escapo de los labios del otro y Naruto pudo atrapar los labios delgados en un beso profundo y torpe.

-Sa…ah!- Una nueva estocada especialmente profunda había acertado. Una sonrisa satisfecha se extendió por los labios de Sasuke y Naruto mordió con fuerza sus propios labios cuando la segunda embestida en el mismo lugar llegó un poco más fuerte. Un nuevo ritmo se estableció entre los dos y Naruto participó de el sin problema llevando sus caderas al encuentro de las otras, profundizando aún más el contacto y friccionando su propio miembro entre los dos cuerpos. La nueva danza frenética hacía que cada vez fuera más difícil para el rubio tomar aire y para el Uchiha detenerse, los ramalazos de placer que se extendían desde la parte baja se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, ahora solo era capaz de pensar en el azabache y todo lo que el realmente significaba, en el calorcito que se extendía en su pecho cada que sus miradas chocaban llenas de placer pero sobre todo la pasión con que lo tomaba. Nunca nada sería como antes.

Naruto se tensó por completo y se derramo entre los dos cuerpos sudorosos. Contrajo sus músculos internos apretándolo aún más en su interior. Sasuke apenas y pudo dar un par de estocadas más y se vacío en el interior del rubio. Los dos se habían venido con el nombre del otro en los labios y Sasuke no podía estar más feliz.

El sopor del orgasmo apenas y le permitió acomodarse mejor y enredar sus brazos de alguna forma en el cuerpo del otro, en algún momento su mano había sido liberada; comprender lo que el otro le decía al oído parecía imposible pero la mención de una sombra que parecía el ya fallecido director de su antigua escuela basto para que buscara protección apretando con fuerza su agarre sobre el Uchiha y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de este, que emitió una rosita socarrona. Maldito Sasuke, ya después se las cobraría, ahora era mucho más importante dormir embriagado de ese olor particular e inundado de la sensación de estar completamente protegido que le que proporcionaban esos brazos fuertes alrededor suyo. Por fin después de tanto.

¡Oh Si!, Sasuke no podía amar más las historias de terror, simplemente se hacía imposible no hacerlo. Tal vez un día le agradecería a su estúpido hermano mayor y al zafado de Sai por la maravillosa idea. Tal vez… pero antes definitivamente sería un placer torturar a su queridísimo hermano con las fotografías del padre de Naruto, el señor Minato, que este guardaba celosamente en su "cajón secreto". Nadie se atrevería a espiarlos nuevamente, ya se encargaría personalmente de que así fuera.

Se acomodó mejor y tras observar un rato el rostro durmiente del Uzumaki se rindió al cansancio placentero que su reciente actividad le había causado.

Fin

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

**Maru: **uffff! Al fin!

**Pancra: **si, después de que la señorita tardara siglos en terminar esa cosa...

**Mana: **sorry Maru pero esta vez debo darle la razón a Pancra…. TE DEMORASTE HORRORES!

**Maru: **lo siento! TToTT no fue mi intención… En todo caso, esperamos que les haya gustado

****Mana: ** **si no: Kamikorosu ¬¬' (Hibari Kyouya mode on)

**Pancra: **._.

**Maru: **jejejeje… ammm …. Esperamos reviews!

******Mana: ** ****si no, Kamikorosu ¬¬'

hasta la próxima!

**p.d: Debido a que es el primer Fanfiction que subimos nos gustaria que dejaras tu opinion, cualquiera que sea.**


	2. IMPORTANTE!

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**Mis queridos lectores,**_

_**..**_

¡Por favor no me maten!

Sé que no es muy buena idea publicar esta nota como un capitulo, pero no tengo forma de comunicarme con algunas de las personas que han tenido el maravilloso detalle de dejar un review en Historias De Fantasmas… Así que al final me decidí por esto.

_¡Ahora sí, en materia!_

Algunos de ustedes están pidiendo más de Historias de Fantasmas, pero he de decirles que al ser un OneShot, no habrá más. **Sin embargo**, _y pongan atención_, tan pronto como termine con el proyecto Until We Bleed, empezaré la publicación de un SasuNaru que llevará el nombre de Diabulus in Musica.

Como ya dejé patente en mi perfil, las historias estarán publicándose en la cuenta de Owata Pro, en esta solamente subiré los resúmenes de las allí publicadas.

Sé que es un fastidio este cambio, pero fue hecho para comodidad de las publicaciones de parte de mi Beta, Manaho Matsumoto, y yo.

_¡Aprovechando!_

Agradezco todos y cada uno de sus reviews :D Fueron responsables, ustedes y sus palabras, los de mi decisión de seguir escribiendo fics para publicación ;)

Les invito a pasarse por la cuenta de Owata Pro; leernos, comentarnos y seguirnos :D

¡Gracias por leerme, incluso esta nota! :D

..

Cordialmente,

Marueth Montesco de Owata Pro.

..

Pd. ¡Tenemos cuenta en Facebook, Twitter y Amor Yaoi!

Pd.2. Pancra dice: ¡hola!


End file.
